Fix it Felicity
by lulbuckets
Summary: The glitch child of Fix it Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun is wishing someone out there was similar to her. She wishes someone understood. She just wants someone to love. What happens when she meets someone from a new game, who's similar to her in all the ways she'd hoped? Or so she thought? I'm horrid at summary's but here it is.
1. Prologue

"Miss Felicity!"

I didn't want to answer. I was tired of being called downstairs to have another talk with my parents about my self worth. I knew who I was, and nobody was going to tell my different. I'm Felicity; The infamous glitch code child of Fix it Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun. Nobody knew how it was possible, but It was. I just kind of. Appeared from a section of coding. I started out younger, but As my dad has told me, I was growing untill I reached the age that my coding thought it was okay to stop at... forever.

Video game characters aren't supposed to age. So I somehow became 'lucky' and landed on 16. I mean, sure. I'll never become old like some of the characters I've seen. Which made me happy. But I still looked to my parents who'd been coded to be adults; they were able to get married and start a 'family'. Though It was completely against the code. I was a freak of gaming nature and I knew it.

I don't have a game. Sure, I have roots in _Fix it Felix Jr._ and _Hero's Duty_, They aren't games I was meant to be programmed in. So, I'm a lone glitch who has no game. If I die at all, It's game over. No restarts. No Replays. My dad spoke of an entense charge to the heart, that can give you an extra life, but It seems to be more of a ledend than fact.

My parents we're always protecting me beyond normal. When we would walk to game central, my uncle Ralph would pretty much stare everyone down to make sure I wasn't harmed. I love him, but sometimes I think he cares too much. I'm _never_ allowed in Game central station alone. _Ever._ It's gotten to the point where the only people I know that aren't in My parents games are people that my Uncle Ralph invites over for parties in Niceland, along with my parents. He'd invited a little girl who was a princess; though she prefered 'President'.

Sometimes I wish My coding had made me a President, or royalty. I'm just an unsafe teenager who's got her life on the line 24/7.

"Felicity? What's the matter, darlin'?" I heard coming from my bedroom door. I turned around to see my dad, Felix Jr., walking slowly towards me with a heavy look of concern.

"I'm fine, dad. Really." I said lightly. I knew I was lying, and I hoped he didn't notice it as easily as I did.

"Well," He began, looking down to the floor and then back to me again. "Your mother's downstairs with the rest of the guests. The party's waiting for you."

I suddenly felt awful for making my dad feel like he needed to put the party on hold untill I came down to join. I felt even worse because parts of me didn't even want to go at all. I looked up to him from my bed and smiled a half smile as I stood up and walked close to my dad as a smile grew on his face. "That's my girl,".

I walked downstairs to see everyone there. Sonic as always, Pacman who comes to all the parties niceland hosts, along with Q*bert's gang and all the Nicelanders who walked over to greet me, all asking about my day and How I was feeling. They would always greet me with a happy smiling face whenever I greated them.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the small talk. Come here and give your mom hug,"

I looked up to see my mom in something other than her usual fighting gear, and I hugged her tightly. Since the games aren't the same, I usually stay with my father in Niceland. My whole family refuses to let me even go near Hero's Duty. I've heard scary tales about the place from Ralph, which in honesty kind of makes me want to go there. But It's sad knowing I'll never get a chance to see my moms game because of the risk of my death.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled into my moms casual-wear. She let out a laugh, and rustled my hair a bit, as If I was alot younger. "You too, champ."

My mom and I talked a bit as the party was kicked off, and we soon parted ways. I found myself sitting on the stairs near the entrance, sipping on some rootbeer.

I look over, and just see my mom smiling as she's staring at my dad, who's returning the smile ever so sweetly. I cant help but wonder if I'll ever be able to be happy like my parents. If I'll ever find love. I wonder if there's anyone else like me.

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

I sat against a wall in the darkness for what seemed like forever, though I was probably only in there for half an hour. I felt myself glitch, and a blue glow illuminated the wall I was near. I soon after heard an explosion of laughter come from outside of the door. I was so full of rage; I wanted to rip them apart. Why would they target me? So what I was a glitch? _Who cares?_ I'm only a little different…

We'd gotten pugged in a year ago, and it was always the same thing. "Oh, that's the glitch. Lets trap him inside a closet for hours on end because it's funny. Lets all laugh at him when he's down. Because why not, he's worthless. He's got no purpose. He should pull his own plug." I've Heard it all before. Id gotten more use to it, than sick of it.

The game that I live in is called Battle of The Bands. It's pretty self-explanatory. You pick your Avatar, Pick your instrument, and match buttons to the ones shown on the screen. But the experience was just something I craved. I just wanted a chance to show everyone what I was made of; a chance to live the moment where I can rub it in all the people who have put me down's faces.

"Haha, _**looser**_." I'd heard a familiar voice say. This was Chad Shredder. He was the Highest ranking avatar of all time in Battle of the Bands. He made my code boil hotter than any other. His insults may not have been worse, but I just didn't fancy him one bit. I felt my legs lift me up as I slammed my fist on the door.

"Let me _out, __**now!**_" I shouted to it. All I heard was more laughing. Chads was distinct among the rest. "Why should we help out a little pathetic glitch? Tell you what, you can get out of there, we'll let you play." He'd said.

For a second my heart stopped. Would I have actually been able to battle? Play an instrument? I could almost feel the music pouring from my fingertips when I heard myself shout "Really?"

There was a pause, and then I realized they were laughing even more. I was so heated, I was prepared to burst through the door. I was getting out, and now It didn't even really matter if I was able to be a selectable avatar. All that mattered to me was showing them I could outsmart them.

I backed up to the end of the closet, and rammed my body into the door. Ouch. It hurt. I heard an outburst of laughter from outside the door. I tried again, but to no avail.

"See? You're not good for anything you stupid glitch. Cant even break a door down. How do you expect to be hardcore?"

I backed up one last time, huffed, and then I yelled as I felt myself glitch right through the door as I was running.

"Yes, My glitch worked for something," I said in my head, beginning to laugh as my face hit the floor. The group surrounded by Chad Laughed even more than before. They were at a loss of breath. I'd fallen from my loss of balance. I wasn't paying any attention to the ground. I was only paying attention to demolishing the door, which remained untouched. I looked up at Chad, who had an evil grin on his face.

"We're going to Tappers for some Root beer floats. You should come. OH WAIT, You can't. You're a glitch." He said stepping on my back, as I lay on the ground and walking towards the exit with his 'crew'. I sat on the ground, and sighed with defeat. I wonder if there's anyone out there who's like me.


	2. Chapter 1: Always in the Way

"_**Places!**_ New gamer!" I heard, as I looked out my window and saw a boy wipe his nose as he bent down to enter a quarter. I crouched back on the floor on the opposite side my bed, so I wouldn't be seen. It was the typical drill. I had to get as far away from the window as possible, even though Ralph would never break mine, probably in fear a shard of glass would seriously harm me.

_"You moved my stump! I'm Gonna' Wreck it!"_

I stared at my toes as I heard the 8-bit world come to life, in a lesser sense. I mouthed the words as they came out, because I was so used to hearing it; day after day.

I had to give props where props were due. My dad and uncle Ralph have been doing this for 45+ years. I couldn't imagine working that long. Maybe it was the fact that I was coded differently, or that I haven't even been alive for more than 17 years.

Hearing Ralph grip on to the base of the building, I wrapped my hands around my knees, and rest my head on them, as I peered to a mirror which gave me a perfect view into the players eyes, which were filled to the brim with life, and happiness. He had a big smile on his face, which made me smile back. I'd never actually been exposed during a game. If I had a game, would the gamers even like me? How I looked? My attributes Come to think of it, I had very little attributes that I knew of. I could play a mean game of go-fish. But that was about the extent. It was something I craved; To be a part of a video game. Just to have a human look at me with wonder and amazement, as they always did to my dad and uncle; Just once.

The boy in the mirror was quickly replaced with a black shadow, and a grunt. Looking towards the window, I hardly had a moment to process what was happening.

Glass exploded into my room as I covered my face and let out a loud yelp, covering my own mouth in fear that the player could hear me.

'Ralph just punched my window...' I thought to myself, asking why he'd done that. I soon looked to my surroundings, and there was broken glass everywhere. All sprawled on the floor, and peering on my bed, it was covered too. Moving my feet apart for a second, you could hear the glass move from under my feet. 'How had it managed to get there?' I asked myself. It covered my lap, and I felt myself begin to tear up.

I'd never seen something as intense as this. Thinking of who my mother was, and what game she's got to deal with, you'd think A little window shattering would be nothing to me. But boy did it scare the life out of me. This was really the first time I'd ever been in a situation of pure shock and worry. It must have just come out as tears.

Mary came into my room, so she could stand near the window and say her (and however many other nicelanders were with her) famous "Fix It, Felix!". It didn't matter if the window was broken or not, she'd 8-bit style open it, because it was currently in the row they'd always stand in. She gasped as she saw me, and I wiped my tears fast, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh dear! Come with me right now!" She said, holding her hand out to mine as I remain huddled in a corner in pure fear. I accepted it, and she lead me down the hall. "Fix It Felix!" I heard from the rooms as we passed them, and saw the silhouettes of all the other nicelanders who were in their windows. I got worried after I didn't hear my dad shout his famous line, 'I can Fix-It!' Suddenly I heard loud running footsteps, and at the end of the hall Mary was leading me, he was sprinting to meet us.

"Are you alright? Is everything ok?" He said not yet to us. I couldn't speak, even though I tried. "Ralph punched Felicity's window! She got cut up pretty bad and I was on my way to the bathroom to clean her up."

He looked to her, and I could hear him breathing heavily. "I know; I always watch her window when the game starts-" He broke off mid-sentence and stared at my arm. "Oh my land, sweetheart let's clean you up.."

I looked down to my arm and noticed... I was bleeding. At least I thought it was blood. Most Video game characters don't bleed; they just glitch. I suppose it was because of the hardcore nature of the game my mom was in. Thinking about her game made me feel all the more pathetic for tearing up.

It was a lot of blood too. Trickling down my left arm as I held it up in curiosity. I'd never seen blood before either. It was dark red, and came from a cut on my left upper arm. I looked at my other hand and noticed the same thing, but not as much blood came from it. I felt Mary tug on my arm, as I began slowly falling, not being able to pick myself up. As I hit the ground, I saw my dad crouch down and shake me as he tried to pick me up. I then blacked out.

It felt like I was floating in my subconscious It was dark, but I was aware of my surroundings. It was like a lucid dream; only I couldn't wake myself up, as much as I had tried. The dark void I felt myself in soon exploded with light, harming my adjusting eyes. My eyes focused, and I saw my dad on his knees a bit away from me; no mistaking it. His sensitive face, his eyes sparkling with wonder, just staring at me. That's one thing I loved _so much_ about him.

No matter what type of day he'd had, or the day I'd had, He'd still look at me with pure pride and happiness. He could have had only a 4 play day, but he'd still always look at me the same way he was right now. Looking up, I saw my mother above his shoulder, With a look she'd never given anyone but me. A look almost like my fathers, but not just it. Maybe it was her rougher exterior.

"Now C'mon Felicity, you can do it... come on" He said with a small chuckle, motioning his hands towards himself in a 'come here' motion.

Why was he talking to me like That? Curiosity got the better of me, and I started to walk towards him. One thing I noticed was that my legs felt wobbly, and I could hardly stand right. Taking a few steps, My dad got larger than me. It was then that I realized I was little; this must have been a memory id had of taking my first steps... It was odd that I'd remembered that.  
Getting closer, I felt myself let out a few grunts in frustration, while my dad laughed lightly, still calling my name. I felt myself staring at my feet; one before another. Walking had never been the hardest thing i'd ever done, until then. Staring at my feet, I'd tripped and stumbled, only to find myself on my dads knees, as he looked down at me with a smile of pure wonder and pride. It made me happy to see that id made him happy.

"Great job, Lissy" My dad said as he looked to me with a wide smile. I felt myself involuntarily squeal with laughter as I clutched on to him, attempting to hug him. My arms hardly reached around his back, as my eyes shut. Inhaling his scent, I soon felt relaxed and any frustration that had come with me trying to walk had now vanished.

Opening my eyes, I felt a light tug at my arm. The image of my dad in front blurred, and began to fade slowly into an image of Mary, wrapping up my arm.

"Mary?..." I asked her softly, feeling a bit dizzy. She looked up from my bandage and smiled widely. "You're awake! We were getting worried!"

I giggled lightly, as a huge hand lightly pushed her out of my field of vision and Ralph filled her place. He looked at me with sincerity evident on his face.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention..."

"It's ok, I understand." I said with a smile. His face had switched from worry to happiness within 3 seconds. That made me happy too. I hated knowing they all worried so much about me.

Just as he opened his mouth, about to say something else, I heard a loud thump that made me flinch. Ralph's body was now on the floor beside My bed. "And that's what you get for putting my child in danger. You _know_ what could have happened to her with just one shard of glass!" My mom roared, leaning forward, staring at his face, even though he had his eyes shut and was rubbing his head with a groan.

"Mom, It's fine-" I said, sitting up fast, reaching my hands out as if it were to stop her from harming Ralph any further. I stopped seeing her and everyone else in the room (all of the nicelanders, surprisingly because my room was so small) staring at me with somewhat shock. Feeling nervous, I stuttered not knowing what to say at first. "It's fine.. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said reassuringly, having my mom do a face palm.

"We can't take chances, dear..." I heard, seeing my dad walk in through the doorway. It was the sternest I'd seen him. His hat that was normally perfectly on his head, was now shifted slightly, as he adjusted it.

"Still, doesn't give the right for more violence" Ralph said from the ground, in an angered tone.

"You shut your mouth! You've caused enough trouble." My mom snarled back, pointing her finger to him. My dad walked up swiftly between the two. "Now now Tammy, calm down." He spoke in the soft comforting tone I enjoyed so much. It was soon interrupted by my moms shouting.

"No! He almost had my Felicity _killed_."

The world 'Killed' send shivers down my spine. If there was one thing I feared more than anything, it was death. Never being able to regenerate. Not living forever with my parents. I couldn't even imagine. The thought made me sad. I hated being something that got in the way. It seemed that that was all I was good for. I mean, I had no real purpose.

"She's _my _daughter too, Tamora. Now I believe Ralph knows he messed up." I heard my dad say again, still in the same calm tone. No matter how stressed my mother was, he'd always have his calm voice to relax everyone. She stood up to her full height, with her hands on her hips, including the hand with the helmet in it.

"I guess you're right. No use beating a dead horse." She said sharply, turning to me with a light smile. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes, mom..." I said reassuringly yet again. She sighed, probably accepting my dads plea to leave Ralph alone.

"I think we should let her sleep, She needs her rest." Mary said, making herself known again. The nicelanders and then left my room, in single file, all of them lightly wishing me to feel better. Followed by Ralph, who put his hand on my door frame as he looked over his shoulder to me.

Before he was able to speak, I saw my moms head turn to the door sharply where he stood. I could only imagine what she was mouthing to him, or the face she was making. He turned his head back and walked out of my room with a sulk. I knew he felt bad.

My mom looked softly back over to me. "I love you, and I'd love to stay but I cant.." She spoke to me. Even though she was talking to me, I noticed my dads face drop into a slight frown.

"The guys need a new run over of the course, because of the patch..." She spoke, looking down a bit.

"It's ok, It's your duty." I said with a light giggle, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled, and ruffled my hair as she always did and then walked to the door, with my dad slowly following her. "Get some rest, ok?" she cooed back to me.

I nodded, and she walked out the door.


End file.
